


Not So Oblivio

by bibliophileforevs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophileforevs/pseuds/bibliophileforevs
Summary: AU where after oblivion is defeated Marinette forgets but Adrien? Not so much. Find out how he deals with it and how everything plays out leading up to a long overdue reveal.Fluff, One sided reveal, and Isuckatsummariespleasedon'tcomeforme :)





	1. Oblivio

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first time writing for the miraculous fandom as I'm new to fanfic writing in general so constructive criticism is all good but pleaseeee don't attack me (my fragile teen ego won't be able to take it :( oop).

Chat Noir knows that he'll forget all about, arguably, the best day of his life in just a few moments but he decides to savor his Lady's kiss while he still can.

MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

A bright light washes over Paris.

His memory is still intact.

"Hu-wha?" Ladybug stammers pushing away from him.

"You haven't seen a villain named oblivio have you?" Ladybug questions Alya and Nino.

They already defeated Oblivio. Why doesn't Ladybug remember?

"You defeated it already Dude." Nino supplies.

"Actually it was us." Alya adds on.

"Oh ok. Pound it?" She says looking up at him.

He decides to play along for now and ask questions later.

"Pound it!" They fist bump. "We do make a good couple don't ya think? Otherwise we wouldn't have won again like we always do."

"We're a team not a couple. Don't start that again. I've already told you I'm in love with another boy. Besides this charming kitty act of yours is the reason we got distracted and trapped in the first place." 

His Buggaboo looks annoyed but he can't help but smirk. If only she knew.

"That's right laugh all you want-" He turns her face towards Alya with his hand. There's a photo of them kissing on the screen.

"This is a disaster! Whatever happened?!"

"Well, one thing's for sure, we would make a good looking couple. We're meant for each other m'lady. You're the only one who doesn't see it." Both in and out of the mask.

She glares at him but at the sound of her timer she leaves with a parting warning that this was NOT over.

Soon after, he too has to go and quickly transforms behind the building before boarding the bus.


	2. Adrien Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien knows. Point blank period. Now what to do about his Lady's constant rejection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr (bibliophileforevs.tumblr.com), wattpad (wattpad.com/bibliophileforevs), and ff.net (fanfiction.net/~bibliophileforevs).

"Hey Plagg?" Adrien looks up at the kwami from his spot on his bed.

"Yeah Kid?"

"How do I tell Marinette? I don't want her to get mad and she's always been so against the idea of a reveal."

"Who, Pigtails?"

"Yes Plagg. I just finished explaining everything to you."

"She seemed to have been happy about it so just tell it to her straight. Humans are so complicated," He swoops down to Adrien's eye level, "now how about some cheese."

"Okay, Okay." He tossed him a wheel of camembert and the wheels of his mind started turning.

Should he just tell her? Maybe orchestrating a "accidental" reveal so she can figure it out herself? Plagg did say that they were pretty blind to the obvious signs.

"Adrien, you have a photoshoot to prepare for." Nathalie told him through the door.

"Coming Nathalie," This was a problem for Adrien of the future.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After a long, tiring shoot Adrien wanted nothing more than to crash on to his bed and call it a night but he had patrol with Ladybug and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he reached their typical rendevous point.

The Eiffel Tower.

How romantic.

"Bonsoir M'lady,"

"Chaton," She sighs.

"What's wrong buggaboo?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" He looks up at her in confusion.

"I shouldn't have been so cold to you. I know how it feels not to have your feeling returned so I'm sorry."

He was shocked. "Not have your feelings returned"? Was she talking about Adrien?

"Buggaboo, I-"

"No Chat, let me finish. I pushed your feelings aside, quite harshly might I add, for some guy that doesn't even like me back." She takes a seat dropping her head into her hands.

He reached over pulling her into his arms and she curled into him sobs racking her body. This was going so horribly wrong.

"Buggaboo, I love you and that means I'll have you whatever way you want me to as long as I can be a part of your life."

"Thank you, Kitty. I just need some time is all." They stayed like that for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning on making this longer but it would be really fluffy and I'm in an angsty mood. Maybe instead of like ten chapters it'll be about 5. I'll keep y'all posted xo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue so it's a bit short but not to worry things will start churning out soon. (Probably tomorrow seeing as it's a Saturday and I'm feeling cReAtIvE. Anyway you can find me on tumblr (bibliophileforevs.tumblr.com), wattpad (wattpad.com/bibliophileforevs), and ff.net (fanfiction.net/~bibliophileforevs).


End file.
